Warmth
by bemyserendipity
Summary: After a battle, Sango is left cold. What does Miroku do to make her feel warm again? Read and find the fluff! SangoxMiroku oneshot. Please review, this is my first fan fic. I hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I repeat, I no own Inuyasha. Thanks to Rumiko Takahashi

Enjoy!

Sango lunged at the bear youkai again, the last rays of the sun disappearing. Her hiraikotsu was on the other side of the youkai, so she drew her katana. She neared its mouth when it caught one of the sleeves of her kimono. Sango swore. She knew she should've taken it off before charging into battle, but it had Shippo at the time. She tugged herself free, ripping the sleeve off in the process. Sango landed on her feet and threw her kimono off, revealing her demon slaying outfit.

"Sango! Look out!" Miroku yelled. Sango snapped her head towards the sound of his voice. Then she got tackled down to the grass with Miroku on top of her. She heard him let out a gasp of pain before he rolled off her.

"Houshi-sama? Are you okay?" Sango asked. She gently touched his shoulder and found it sticky with blood. The bear youkai had clawed Miroku's entire backside. She carefully put his head on a thick patch of grass. Sango suddenly gained a gleam of fire in her eye as she once again faced the youkai. She let out a ferocious battle cry and attacked it with her katana.

The bear youkai tried to scratch Sango, but she did a flip to dodge it. She made a mad dash and managed to get her hiraikotsu. She ran forward and thrust hiraikotsu at the youkai. As hiraikotsu made its way towards it, the bear youkai scraped its large claws across the front side of Sango. She crumpled to the floor as she caught hiraikotsu. She looked for her kimono and found it in the mud, torn to strips.

"Kagome!" Sango called in a hoarse voice. Kagome and Inuyasha weren't present in the fight. Inuyasha, being the baka he is, caught a fever and Kagome was forced to protect and take care of him. Kagome appeared out of the foliage and saw the battle field. Shippo was already checking on Miroku, so her eyes landed on her sister-like friend. Her clothes were in rags, showing more skin than Kagome's school uniform. Kagome quickly ran back to their camp and brought a blanket back for Sango. She wrapped it around her friend and helped her to their camp, then helped Miroku.

Once back inside a tent, Kagome asked Sango and Miroku, "Are you two okay?" Sango didn't answer in words, but let out a tearful groan. Miroku winced and shifted a bit closer to Sango. The two of them were betrothed of course, but Kagome couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the subtle, but affectionate movement.

Sango was in her thin, night yukata, lying under a thin sheet. Miroku clad in only his pants was lying on his stomach, not wanting to have to re-bandage his injuries and he too was under a thin sheet.

"Miroku-baka!" Inuyasha yelled walking into the tent. Kagome leapt up and pushed him out of the tent. Sango and Miroku heard a distinct 'sit!' a few moments later. Inuyasha's head then popped in and he mumbled, "Kagome, Shippo, and I are going for a walk in the moonlight. Kirara is gonna stay and be lookout from outside… So, yeah." Sango let out a delicate, fragile laugh with a warm smile on her face as Inuyasha left. Miroku turned his head to look at her and arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Inuyasha and Kagome," Sango answered. "Kagome probably wants us to rest and get some 'alone time'. Poor Inuyasha was dragged into it and my bet is that Kagome made him say that." Miroku thought for a moment then smiled. She was probably right. Kagome was always trying to set them up in romantic scenarios. While in thought, Miroku noticed Sango shivering.

"Are you cold?" Miroku asked in a gentle tone, not trying to sound perverted; he was genuinely concerned. Sango nodded, shivering. Miroku rolled over and sat up. Even though it caused him a hell of a lot of pain, he knew he had to help keep Sango warm. He went onto his knees and began to look for something; Sango didn't know what. Miroku let out a victorious whoop. He showed two, new houshi robes; his to be exact. He handed one to Sango then began to shrug on his own. Sango stared at it then decided to wear it rather than freeze to death. "Better?" Miroku inquired. Sango didn't respond, but she did sit up and huddle closer to him. She curled in a tight ball and was in his welcoming arms.

"I love you, Miroku," Sango whispered, her eyes sliding shut. Miroku tightened his grip on her. He was about to respond when he heard a faint snore. He let out a chuckle and looked down at Sango's peaceful, happy expression. Miroku planted a loving kiss on Sango's forehead before silently thanking Kagome. For once, Sango and he had a romantic situation without a smack, or a yell. Miroku smiled and began to dwell on Sango's beauty, her intelligence, everything. With one last, tender smile, Miroku fell asleep with the love of his life tucked safely in his arms.

**I apologize if that seems a bit OOC of Sango. Gomen! I just wanted some fluff. Well, arigotou for reading my first piece! Maybe if I get quite a few of reviews, I'll upload some other stories I've been working on :)  
><strong>

**Terms:**

**Katana: sword**

**Baka: stupid/idiot**

**Yukata: thin, robe/kimono**

Ja ne! :D


End file.
